


Grief

by deaddoh



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: FUCKIN SAD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-10 10:12:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18658342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deaddoh/pseuds/deaddoh
Summary: House of the Rising Sun(alt-j cover)





	Grief

Mark cries,

 

**_It’s a happy, happy, happy, happy fun day, day.  Like a bird flying over forest fire. My father feels the heat beneath his wings._ **

 

The song sad and mournful. The tempo slow, the voices calm and low.

 

**_And thinks of father on her knees. Lifted in the arms of god._ **

 

Mark cries,

 

his  grief cashing onto him like a shattered window, sending shards everywhere.

**Author's Note:**

> House of the Rising Sun 
> 
> (alt-j cover)


End file.
